Comfortable
by Genuhsis
Summary: M/O turned MSR based on a song.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I think we all know that by now. I also don't own John Mayer or his music. Or Herbal Essences...Or anything else in here really...

Summary: M/O turned MSR.

Notes: For the sake of this story; forget the timeline, and lets pretend John Mayer isn't famous.

--

Mulder looked away from Lindsay and out the window at the snowflakes falling.

This cafe' was their regular spot now. It was where they had met a few years back.

He liked Lindsay, he really did. She was smart, beautiful, amazing... She was perfect.

He loved when they were in his apartment and she would fall asleep in his arms. Her long brown hair would fall all over and he loved that smell of Honeyed Pear.

Just a few months ago he had walked in because Scully insisted on it. She was in such a happy mood and he'd simply let her take him. He had been in the cafe years ago, when Scully dissapeared, and as he walked through it, thoughts and feelings rushed back to him. He didn't like to think about that time and somehow he managed to seperate Lindsay from those thoughts. He had walked in and while Scully was in the bathroom, Lindsay walked in. She saw him and smiled. Just as she made her way through the cafe, Scully came back to her seat, and by the time Mulder turned to look for her, she was seated in a small booth near the window. She didn't come up to him or intrude in anyway, but when the tab came, scribbled on the bottom was "Friday 3".

And now here they were. Three months later, sitting in this cafe listening to a young musician play.

As Mulder looked out the window he heard him in the background, and Lindsay seemed ages away.

"I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to...  
My friends all approve..Saying she's gonna be good for you...  
They throw me...High fives"

Mulder thought of the Lone Gunmen and how they had loved Lindsay. She was such a balanced mix of a hottie and a nerd. She had sat with the Gunmen for hours and talked about things Mulder had no clue on. Although they loved Scully, Lindsay became a good friend of theirs, almost instantly. After a good thorough background check of course.

He grinned, and felt Lindsays hand on his. He kept his eyes on the snowflakes outside though.

"She's perfect  
So flawless  
Or so they say"

Although Lindsay was close, he couldn't remember her face. And his body wouldn't turn to look at her, even when he felt her eyes burn holes in the side of his face. Lindsay was perfect. Everyone told him she was, and he was constantly getting thumbs up from guys whenever they went out. He knew she was as flawless as everyone made her seem. He knew it...but right there and then...he simply couldn't picture it. All he saw was Scully.

"I loved you  
Grey sweatpants  
No make up  
So perfect "

His thoughts were no longer about Lindsay or the past 3 months, but on the past few years.  
All he could see was Scully. His Scully. Her full red lips and amazingly soft hair. Her eyes, playing out every emotion before him, in their various shades of blue. Sometimes even green at night.

She looked amazing everyday in every way. He'd seen her through enough to know her body at every stage it went through. He had seen her tired, angry, bitchy and sad. He had seen her flirty and happy. He saw her when she was sick, and injured. And when she worried over him during his various hospital stays. Every so often he would also see how lost she was. He had seen Scully in every way, and even through everything, she always managed to look so beautiful.

No, he corrected himself. She didn't manage to look beautiful. She simply was beautiful.  
He felt himself smile, and suddently felt his stomach turn.

"Our love was  
Comfortable  
And so broken in"

The man sang with such emotion, Mulder turned to look at him. Sure enough, the mans eyes showed how hurt he was as he sang. Mulded look around the cafe and suddenly the table he was seated at seemed too crowded. Lindsay looked at him, obviously worried.

"Fox? What's wrong?"

Her voice seemed miles away, and once again, Mulder focused on the young man pouring his heart out on his guitar.

"She's perfect  
So flawless"

Lindsay was perfect. She was everything and more. Her friends liked him, and his friends, although few, liked her. She had a passion, just as he did, when she set her mind to something. She was confident and simply gorgeous. She listened when he had problems, and lord knows, he had many of those. Always boosting his confidence at the right time, and simply holding him when that was all he needed.

"I'm not impressed  
I want you back"

As the man sang those last words, Mulder looked at Lindsay and heard himself mumble, "Sorry" before he ran out into the snow. He got into his car and ignited the engine, driving off without even a second glance back. Those last words playing out before him, in an almost haunting way. "I want you back."

Had he lost Scully? They were still partners, and they seemed to be on good terms. She seemed a little eager, but he simply thought that he was overly happy. He drove on automatic as those last 3 months played out in his head. When he finally stopped the car, he looked up and saw her apartment light was on.

He made his way up the stairs and knocked on her door. As soon as she answered his mouth covered hers in a small, but passionate kiss. He looked her deep in the eyes, a smile breaking out in his face, and he whispered, "Dana Katherine Scully, I love you."


End file.
